


Something Different

by raunchygatr



Series: kink bingo because why not [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: But not today, I really like this pairing and wish there was more of it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise, kink bingo, one of these days I'll write something that isn't outlast or bioshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: Now that he thought about it, it was probably the fact that he was being treated as a dog rather than a human that made him feel nervous. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it, it was just...different. He'd thought at first that it was a fucked up idea, but now he was a little concerned at how hot he was actually finding it.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that pet play is my biggest fucking kink? Because pet play is my biggest fucking kink. I know this whole thing is like really ooc and is obviously an au but not like an established one which is laziness on my part but I literally don't know how to write smut for any characters other than outlast characters (and bioshock but I didn't wanna do that for this particular fic)

Miles had come to Blake in the past with all sorts of strange requests, and while Blake was always willing to try them out, this was by far the weirdest request yet. He fidgeted nervously and scratched the skin underneath the collar he wore tightly around his neck. He flinched a little when his hand was swiftly smacked away from the collar. "Ah-ah! You keep that on!" Miles scolded.

"I-I wasn't trying to-"

"No talking either! I put the muzzle on for a reason!" Miles interrupted. A small whimper escaped Blake's throat. He felt weak and humiliated, yet oddly turned on at the same time. It must have been obvious because Miles grinned at him and chuckled. "You're such a naughty boy. C'mere," he wrapped the end of the leash around his hand a couple times before giving it a hard pull towards him, causing Blake to lurch forward. "Are you gonna be good for me, puppy?"

Blake felt his face grow hot as he gazed into Miles' lust-filled eyes. He let out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding and nodded quickly. "Good," Miles hummed, kissing the end of the muzzle teasingly. "Then be a good little puppy and ride my cock," he laid back against the headboard, giving the leash another quick tug.

Blake nodded again and reached for the small bottle of lube resting beside them. His hands shook a bit as he coated his first two fingers in the slick liquid. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, it wasn't like he'd never ridden Miles before in the past. Now that he thought about it, it was probably the fact that he was being treated as a dog rather than a human that made him feel nervous. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it, it was just... _different_. He'd thought at first that it was a fucked up idea, but now he was a little concerned at how hot he was actually finding it. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden harsh yank on the leash. "Don't keep me waiting!" Miles said sternly.

A quiet whine and another quick nod was Blake's reply. He brought his lubed up hand down to his ass and carefully pushed one finger into his hole, followed quickly by a second one. He bit his lip and moaned quietly as he started prepping himself for Miles. He went slow at first, easing the two fingers deeper into himself before retracting them. Once he was comfortable with the feeling, he went a little faster, steadily working up to a pace where he was effectively fucking himself with his fingers. Just as he was about to insert a third finger, he felt another hard pulling sensation against the collar. "That's enough, you're enjoying yourself too much."

A bit of embarrassment flared up in Blake's face, he hadn't even realized how carried away he had gotten with just simple prepping. He took his fingers out of his ass and climbed into Miles' lap. He reached one hand out to grip the headboard and keep himself steady as his other hand held Miles' dick. He lined the tip of it up and pushed it into himself with a slight grunt. He felt Miles' hands grip his waist gently to help ease him down.

"Good boy," Miles whispered, encouraging Blake as he took in his full length. Blake's mouth parted open and a low, staggered moan escaped his lips. He gave himself a few moments to adjust before he started going back up. He slowly worked up to a steady rhythm, legs shaking ever so slightly. Miles kept a gentle hold on his waist, rubbing it softly and whispering praises to him. Blake found himself enjoying this more than he thought he would, maybe even more than when he rode Miles normally.

It wasn't long until Blake found himself nearing the edge. His pace and movements became a bit sloppy and his breathing grew ragged. Miles must have been able to tell that he was about to cum because a sudden much too tight grip was wrapped around the base of his cock, preventing release. "No. No cumming yet. Be a good boy and finish the job first," Miles commanded.

"M..Miles," Blake whined desperately, almost halting all movement.

"No speaking!" Miles reminded harshly, grabbing the end of the muzzle and pushing it hard against Blake's face. "You promised to be a good puppy. Do as you're told and then you'll be rewarded."

Blake whined again, but he had to admit that the way Miles dominated him was hot as fuck, which also made it much harder to fight the urge to cum. He took a shaky breath, clenched his teeth, and resumed his movements. "Good boy," Miles praised once again. "Such a good boy." His words turned into soft moans, and Blake figured he must be getting close. He tried to speed up, ignoring the tiredness that was starting to make his muscles ache.

A shiver ran up Blake's spine and he gasped sharply as Miles abruptly thrusted into him. He bit down hard on his lip and fought back the string of curses that ran through his head. Before he had time to collect himself, Miles thrusted again, now doing all the work. Miles gripped Blake's hips tightly--tight enough that he was sure they'd bruise--and started pumping in and out of him hard and fast. Blake felt his teeth break through the skin of his lower lip as he forced himself to hold back. He placed both hands on the headboard, holding it in a white-knuckled grip. He could feel warm precrum start to trickle down his length and he was sure he was about to break when he suddenly felt Miles spill inside him. He groaned and trembled as the warm, thick fluid filled him. He fell onto Miles, whimpering and sobbing weakly in frustration as his body begged for release.

Miles kissed his ear and rubbed his back softly. "Good boy, Blake. You're my good little puppy. I'll give you your reward now." He wrapped his hand around Blake's cock and pumped slowly, rubbing his thumb across the head of it a few times exactly the way he knew Blake liked it. Blake hunched forward and a violent shudder racked his body as he released his load. Miles continued slowly stroking his length through his orgasm, helping him get all of it out. Once he finished he collapsed onto Miles, breathing heavily and shakily with a few staggered sobs here and there.

"Shh..I'm sorry if that was too much for you, but you took it so well. I'm proud of you Blake, my good little puppy," Miles cooed lovingly, holding Blake close to him.

It took Blake quite some time to recover, but when he did he slowly lifted his head and looked at Miles. "Miles..?" He spoke up quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can..can we do that again sometime?"


End file.
